The Entourage
Southern California | music = "Numb/Encore" by Jay-Z and Linkin Park | affiliation = | current_efeds = | brand = | previous_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = | finisher = | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = Schizo LIVE from Cleveland (December 21, 2006) | record = 3-0 | accomplishments = LPW United States Tag Team Championship | disbanded = Insanity LIVE from Tampa Bay (January 7, 2008) }} The Entourage was a professional e-wrestling stable that competed for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. The group was founded by SoL, who wanted to align himself with a group of similar competitors who shared the same California lifestyle he had always enjoyed. SoL would recruit Jeff Watson, Zuma, and Al, as well as bodyguard Snookie and Watson's wife, Maria. The group would go onto to win the LPW United States Tag Team Championship before disbanding due to miscellaneous reasons. Formation During August of 2006, Jeff Watson and his girlfriend Maria debuted in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) on the Schizophrenia brand. Despite a loss in his first match, Watson's high-roller lifestyle and vast fortune immediately caught the attention of SoL. With their similar brash and lavagant lifestyles, SoL decided he would take the young rookie under his wing. During the 2006 Homecoming Draft, SoL and Watson were drafted by Schizophrenia with the 11th and 12th overall picks, respectively. Also during the draft, the "Mexican Murdering Machine" Zuma was traded to Schizo. Hoping to gain an edge in training, SoL enlisted himself and Watson to train with Zuma in Southern California. The group decided to team officially, revealing that they had formed The Entourage. Career World Championship Tournament During the first week of Schizo, new Schizo GM Stanman announced Pen's official retirement from the ring, thus vacating the PWA World Heavyweight Championship. A 12-man tournament was announced, with SoL receiving a first round bye due to being a former 2-time World Heavyweight Champion. Zuma would fight underdog Samyi Song in the first round, but in a major upset, Zuma was beaten by Song to eliminate him. Despite the setback, Zuma turned his attention on goating #1 draft pick, fan favorite, and brother Al into the group. Al refused however, remember that Zuma had stabbed him in the back during their Altered Reality III encounter. Al choose to remain fighting for the fans as he continued his goal of becoming World Heavyweight Champion. At All Costs hosted the semi-finals, which saw Al defeat Bloodrose to advance to the final. However, SoL would not join him, as he was eliminated by the monstrous Krimson Mask. In April of 2007 after the PWA was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) (while Schizophrenia renamed to Insanity), Watson and Maria married. Flying high after the honeymoon, Watson and SoL won the Entourage their first match, winning against the team of Bobino and Magic during the Insanity LIVE from Los Angeles broadcast. Later in the show, with the uneasy support of Zuma, Al fought Krimson Mask for the renamed LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Despite a huge size-difference, Al was able to control most of the match. As Al was prepared to finish off Mask, Stone hit Al with a title belt for the second show in a row. The interference allowed Krimson Mask to hit the Bloodrush DDT on him to become the new World Champion. Recruiting Al Coming soon. In wrestling *'Theme music' **''"Numb/Encore"'' by Jay-Z and Linkin Park Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW United States Tag Team Championship (Zuma and SoL, who later was replaced by Al) Match history :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. External links Entourage Entourage